Many financial institutions offer mobile banking applications. The banking applications typically provide the customers of the financial institution access to information about the customers' accounts from customer computing devices, such as smartphones, portable media players, tablet computers, and other portable computing devices. The information includes account balances, transaction history, and the like. Some mobile banking applications allow customers to perform simple financial transactions, such as transferring money between accounts, sending a check to payees, and paying bills. Enhanced mobile banking applications to facilitate greater account control would be desirable.